


generic valentine's fic

by esperink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke-centric, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and it's not focused on them anyway, chloe and michael show up for like one scene so i'm not tagging them, i guess?, it WAS going to be rated general audiences but michael for some reason had to curse., it's brooke-centered bc most of my flower kids are rich-centered, probably gonna change the title when i find a better one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Brooke is happy about it.





	generic valentine's fic

**Author's Note:**

> like, this ship already owns my soul, might as well write a valentine's fic

“A scavenger hunt?”

“They’re not  _ that _ smart.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended,” Brooke said, bringing another spoonful of frozen yogurt to her mouth.

Michael laughed. “Well, I’m not calling them dumb, at least.”

Brooke smiled a little and pondered her dilemma.

“Look, you’re all great, but this is your first Valentine’s Day together. So a scavenger hunt might be too much.” He chewed on his plastic spoon. “You should get them flowers.”

“Flowers?” The girl raised an eyebrow at that.

“Yeah. I dunno why society insists that flowers is a girl thing. I mean, if Dustin got me flowers, I’d be pretty fuckin’ happy,” Michael mused.

Brooke had to laugh at that, covering her mouth with her free hand.

“Flowers, Brooke! They’re a thing!”

* * *

 

There was a lovely little flower shop down the street from the school. Brooke ordered two sets of flowers to be sent to Rich’s and Jake’s first class of the day the afternoon before Valentine’s Day. She bought little chocolates and kept them in her backpack for later. 

Maybe she was putting a little too much effort into it, but she was excited. Valentine’s Day was the day of love, and this time around she actually had someone to celebrate it with. Two someones. 

Chloe eyed her. “You seem really happy today,” she noted.

Chloe was the one friend that Brooke hadn’t told about Rich and Jake. She wasn’t sure how she’d take it, seeing as Chloe and Jake used to date. 

“I like seeing other people happy,” Brooke said finally. “Valentine’s Day is a very happy day.” 

“I guess,” Chloe replied with a shrug. 

“Do you have your eye on anyone this year?” Brooke asked, to turn the attention away from her. And she knew how much Chloe liked having the attention. 

* * *

 

Brooke moved her hands about in excitement. She hadn’t seen much of either of her boyfriends, yet, not really. She’d been able to pass by them (Jake had blown her a kiss and Rich had tucked a flower behind her ear with a grin) in the school hallways, but their lunches were otherwise busy.

She looked up when there was a knock on her mother’s car window. Both Rich and Jake were there, and was quick to open the door. Both boys looked happy and they were holding their flowers.

“Hi,” Brooke said with a smile.

“Hey,” Jake replied, sliding into the seat of the car. 

“I can’t believe you got us flowers,” Rich said, a grin evident in his voice as he sat in the back seat and closed the door.

“That’s a good reaction, right?” Brooke checked.

“Yeah, totally,” Rich replied.

Brooke smiled.

* * *

 

“Oh, before I forget!” Brooke said when they’d gotten to her house. Her parents were going to be gone for the night and the three had decided to stay in and watch a movie. She took the chocolates from her backpack and handed them to Rich and Jake. She had nearly forgotten, which wouldn’t be optimal. 

The two boys accepted the chocolates before sharing a glance. Before she could ask about it, they both presented her with a small, wrapped box.

“Oh?” she said, before unwrapping them. It was a matching set, a lovely bracelet and necklace. She gasped and flapped her hands, before grabbing them both in a hug. “I love you both so much,” she murmured, barely audible.

They both helped her put the new jewelry on and they all settled into the couch. Brooke smiled, cuddled in between them, feeling safe and happy.

This was a good Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> valentine's day is a capitalist scam but i am still not over this ship!! i will fill the tag myself!!
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
